Terra Nova political entities
Confederated Northern City-States The political situation on Terra Nova has three major nations of the north polar region banding together to form their alliance called the Confederated Northern City-States to oppose the Allied Southern Territories from the south pole. Northern Light Confederacy A large nation known for its devotion to the major religion of Sorrento Revisionism based on the teachings of an early wandering desert colonist prophet named Mamoud. Sorrento Revisionism is a sect that preaches conservatism, and the necessary use of force to make the world a better place. They are most often motivated to conflict by that reason, and even incorporate chaplains into military units. Mercantile Federation An industrial power that puts a price on everything, including buying and selling votes in their political system, and has a keen interest in exploiting the untapped resources buried in the sand and rock of the Badlands. Western Frontier Protectorate A region of open plains and ranching that promote family, hard work, and patriotism by military service. Indeed, the WFP requires a person to be a reservist in the Protectorate armed forces in order to be elected to high office, and only military veterans may vote. Allied Southern Territories The south pole of Terra Nova likewise has an overall political grouping known as the Allied Southern Territories. Unlike the three nations forming the CNCS, which are generally on an equal level with one another politically, the Southern Republic dominates over the other three southern nations in order to field the strength necessary to meet Northern aggressive policies towards them. Southern Republic The real power of the southern pole. They are the largest nation on the planet with both territory and population, and dominate the other southern nations by military force if necessary. They are openly free with many individual rights of expression, a high level of art and culture, and legalised vices, but with the major exception of freedom for political dissent. The government is intolerant of dissent and opposition groups, and employs secret police. Prisoners often form poorly trained and equipped military units. Mekong Dominion A nation of manufacturing, money lending, and corporations as government. They are also minimally armed, using their small military as a dual purpose police force and often hires outside forces to supplement their own when necessary. Humanist Alliance This nation uses science and technology to structure their society in an attempt to create harmony and utopia. This ideal has almost attained religious status in their people. They place citizens into castes based on aptitude testing and are highly educated at all levels. Research and development, and an efficient skilled work force are some of their greatest assets. Eastern Sun Emirates A fractured nation of individual City-States that are almost nations unto themselves. They are led by hereditary monarchs known as Emirs who rule over their common citizens with no middle class in between. Minor powers on Terra Nova Along with the major polar regions, several smaller factions exist on Terra Nova. Peace River An independent city state in the Badlands of Terra Nova. They are an industrial nation capable of sophisticated, but practical manufacturing. This nation is home to Paxton Arms, one of the few independent corporations outside the two polar regions to build military hardware, including Heavy Gears of their own design. Peace River is the largest independent nation in the Badlands. The Peace River military also tries its best to defend other bandland nations from encroachments by either polar League, but is often stretched thin to cover such a vast area. Their other major conflicts involve Rovers, the bandits of the Badlands. Port Arthur The remnants of the failed expeditionary army sent by Earth to reconquer Terra Nova, Port Arthur was one of their primary staging bases in the Badlands. Over one-hundred thousand human officers and GREL (Genetically Recombinated Expeditionary Legionaries) super-soldiers were abandoned by the Earth fleet concentrated on Port Arthur. From here they have established a nation for themselves, and benefit from the high technology of the Colonial Expeditionary Force (CEF) hover tanks, and GREL infantry to safeguard their territory. Rovers and independents Most people in the Badlands owe their allegiance to no nation. They live as families, gangs, or individuals. Small facilities of human habitation known as Oasis Towers are spotted around the Badlands at any available surface, or shallow wells of water, and small-scale agriculture can even be attempted. However, most Badlanders make their living as miners or caravan traders. They ply back and forth between the polar regions and far flung industrial sites of the Badlands selling and buying goods. Rovers are the criminal element of the Badlands. They are groups of local outcasts, criminals escaping the law, deserters fleeing their homelands, simple runaways, or even hereditary rovers born to other rovers who live in the wilds of the badlands and prey on local trade caravans, independent miners, and homesteaders. They are a common problem in the lawless Badlands. Rather than work for their living, they take from others. Most Badlanders protect themselves in some fashion, though an unwritten code has developed over time where Rovers only take enough for themselves, and will not leave their victims destitute or without the supplies to survive. However, the cruelty and/or humanity of the Rover bands runs the full spectrum of decency. Many Rover bands even operate Heavy Gears salvaged from forgotten battle fields, stolen, or even bought on the open or black markets. References Category:Factions